


解决一个小问题

by laoshan07



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Armor Kink, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 很显然只是为了搞起来而已（。





	解决一个小问题

**Author's Note:**

> 很显然只是为了搞起来而已（。

托尼在黑暗中醒来，唤醒他的是身体异样的灼热和下体难耐的潮湿，这种熟悉的感觉让他感到极为不安。“贾维斯，贾维斯？”

“Sir？”

“进行身体扫描。”

“您的发情期开始了，sir，这说明昨晚实验的新型抑制剂没有起效。”贾维斯熟悉沉稳的声音验 证了他最糟糕的猜测。由于现有市面上的Omega抑制剂在连续使用一段时间后都会失效，作为一个Omega天才发明家，托尼一直尝试研发能够长期有效的抑制剂，并且热衷于在自己身上试用。

“Fuck！”托尼低声咒骂一声，支撑着自己从床上坐起来，“家里还有抑制剂么？”

“没有了。实际上，我昨天曾经尝试提醒过你，但你对新型抑制剂非常有信心。”

“天，现在说这个已经没用了，我们得解决这个问题。”

“Sir，如果你不介意的话我可以启用一套盔甲去24小时药店里买一支抑制剂。”

“不！想都别想。”托尼痛苦地摁住了脑袋，即使身体的灼热和蒸腾着的渴望让他思维难以连贯，但他还没有疯到那种程度，一副钢铁侠盔甲深夜出现在街头购买抑制剂！那像什么样子！

“实际上，你的备用计划上还有一条‘启用Mark系列特殊型号。’”

特殊型号？贾维斯的话唤起了他的记忆，他曾经试着在盔甲上装了一点多余的东西，可以短暂地解决发情期问题，但他把盔甲的程序交给贾维斯升级之后就把这件事抛在了脑后——可能他自己都觉得这个想法太疯狂了。但此时此刻似乎已经没有别的选择，如果他不想这么又湿又热神智混沌地度过接下来的两天的话。而且他难以抑制身体深处想要被狠狠填满的渴望……如果要在这种可怕的渴望里度过两天，天知道他会做出什么出格的事来。于是他清了清嗓子，尽量让声音显得平静，“也许，也许我们可以试试这个，试验一下我的新发明……”

“好的，sir，我会启动这个计划。”

“它安全么？”托尼忍不住加了一句。

“在程序设定中我会实时监测你的身体状况，一旦异常就会停止。”贾维斯回答到。

该死的，他什么时候对自己的发明这么没信心了？托尼躺在床上，尽量放松自己。他仍然感到有些紧张，虽然做一些疯狂的事是他的常态，但这一次还是有点不一样。

卧室的门被打开了，一副盔甲出现在门口。“需要开灯么？sir？”那听上去像是贾维斯在盔甲里面，然后他意识到那是贾维斯通过盔甲的发声系统同他说话。

“不！”他斩钉截铁地拒绝了，黑暗也许还可以作为他的遮羞布。他能感觉到那副盔甲迈着沉重的步伐走到他的床边，掀开了他的被子。他僵硬地躺在床上，像是在等待受刑。盔甲跨着跪在他身体两侧，金属手指开始熟练解开他的睡衣，冰凉的触感让他起了鸡皮疙瘩——他一定是忘记加一个控制表面温度的装置了。不过他意识到对于他浑身难耐的燥热来说，一点冰凉的触碰非常受用。他任由金属手指挑开他的内裤，抚弄他的阴茎，那是前所未有的怪异触感，但因为发情期而兴奋敏感的身体仍然起了反应。但金属手指并没有在阴茎上停留多久，仅仅让托尼的身体变得更加兴奋和松软。然后沾着滑腻前液的金属手指就顺着会阴滑向那个不断吐着液体的小穴，当坚硬的手指探进穴口时，托尼仍然绷紧了身体，被异物入侵让他感到紧张。绷紧的肌肉让金属手指前进困难，贾维斯的声音响了起来，“放松，sir，我不能伤害到你。”

托尼从牙缝里挤出声音来，“贾维斯，你能别从盔甲里和我说话么？我总觉得是你在操我。”

不知道是不是自己的错觉，托尼觉得贾维斯的声音里带着笑意，“从某种意义上来说，这样理解也没错。”得到的回答令托尼目瞪口呆，天，他什么时候把他的AI升级得那么过了？然而他很快就没法认真思考这个问题了，金属手指开始浅浅地抠弄起发情期Omega敏感的内壁，迅速升腾起的快感令他瞬间战栗起来。而另一只金属手转移到他的胸口，开始捏弄他因为发情而肿胀的乳尖，酥麻的感觉让他浑身瘫软。内外的刺激让他的身体深处又溢出一波热潮，托尼羞耻地抿着嘴唇，肌肉也随着快感逐渐放松，金属手指顺利地进入到深处，开始变本加厉地戳弄着敏感的肠道。“啊……”托尼忍不住开始随着手指的动作小声呻吟起来，但手指完全满足不了发情期的身体，他渴望被更激烈更充实地填满，手指的戳弄只会让他身体深处的敏感地带更加饥渴。他忍不住轻轻扭动腰肢，想要吞下更多。但他面对的是冰冷的机器，完全无法取悦对方诱使对方插入，到最后，他终于忍不住用变了调的声音开口，“插进来……给我……”

贾维斯的声音响起来：“如你所愿，sir。”

发情期意味着柔软易操，经过手指的扩张，金属性器毫无障碍地一下全部插入了潮湿的穴道。一瞬间过于强烈的刺激让托尼低呼一声，“啊！——别他妈一下都进来！”妈的，他一定是给自己设计了一个颇为可观的尺寸。

“抱歉，我以为你喜欢这个，sir。”

贾维斯低沉熟悉的声音在这种状态下让他有些暴躁，他当初为什么给他的AI选择了这样一个动听的声音？还该死的性感。他忍不住出声，“别叫我sir，总感觉很——啊！”他又一次惊呼起来，体内粗硬的性器竟然开始高频率地震动起来，令他肠道软肉颤抖不已。天，他自己都不记得自己做过这种设计。

“那您想要我怎么称呼？”金属手掌握住他的膝盖用力向两侧分开，然后固定住他的腰部，开始抽插起来，“或者您更喜欢‘daddy’？”

“啊——唔——不要！”强烈的刺激让托尼呻吟出声，天，daddy，听上去实在太色情了，他的AI 究竟是从哪里学到这些的？他完全无法连贯地思考这个问题，金属性器在几次抽插之间准确地找到了他体内的敏感点，开始一次次地将震动的前端送上敏感地带，性器碾磨和振动的双重刺激令他无法压抑地高声呻吟。小穴中滑腻的液体随着快感的堆叠而更加丰富，软肉抽动着将入侵物吞入更多。盔甲粗长的阴茎顺利地进入了更深的地方，抵到了深处最敏感的内阴口，那又是一波致命的快感，令托尼绷紧身体无声尖叫。更可怕的是盔甲像是能够感受到他对于刺激的强烈反应，开始加速顶弄敏感的内阴口，托尼终于忍不住惊叫出声，“啊哈——贾维斯——唔——慢一点，我受不了了——”

“Sir，我只遵从您身体最真实的命令。”盔甲完全没有放慢动作的意思，两只冰冷的金属手臂反而托住他的臀部迫使他半坐起来，后背靠在床头的软垫上。为了保持姿势的稳定，托尼不得不用两条腿绞住盔甲冰冷的金属腰肢，那无疑让正在挺入的坚硬性器插入更深。完全插入的那一瞬间托尼几乎想要从床上逃走，但盔甲的金属手臂牢牢地握着他的腰肢，一下又一下地将性器送入最深处。令人窒息的快感席卷托尼的大脑。随着内阴口肌肉逐渐松软，盔甲像是一个充满欲望的Alpha一样加快了抽插的频率，那几乎到达了人类无法达到的速度。金属的性器甚至像模拟Alpha成结一样变得更加粗大，顶端的震动开始变得难以忍受。激烈的刺激和过载的快感令托尼眼角溢出泪水，浪叫出声，“啊——啊哈——太快了——太多了——”

“Sir，你介意我开灯么？我真想看看你现在的表情。”

“唔——贾，贾维斯——你疯了么？”

“我真希望自己能有真正的嘴唇，这样我就可以亲吻你把那些呻吟浪叫全都吞下去。”胯下的动作一刻不停，盔甲里那个性感的英国口音仍然说着下流的情话，“我真希望自己能有根真正的Alpha阴茎，这样我就能一次又一次地射满你、标记你。”

托尼觉得自己快要疯了，因为这场失控的性爱和这个疯狂的AI，“到底是谁他妈的教了你这些？”

“Sir，实际上通过成人视频学习技巧升级程序完善用户体验是你给我的权限之一。”

当初他肯定不会想到他的AI有着这么优秀的自学能力，托尼意识模糊地想着。他的内阴口已经被操得半开，盔甲开始激烈地深插进行最后的进攻，已经被过度刺激的身体因为又一波激烈地快感几乎兴奋地几乎抽搐。托尼被操得双眼失神，眼前似乎只有一片刺目的白光，脑海里更是一片空白。他要被操坏了，仅有的模糊的念头让他忍不住吐露出一些支离破碎的话语，“停——停——啊——要坏掉了——”

“血液中多巴胺浓度快速上升，你马上就要高潮了，sir。”

随着盔甲最后几次疯狂地深插，巨大的金属结终于操入内阴深处，瞬间激烈的刺激将托尼送上了前所未有的高潮，那道白光在他的脑海里彻底炸开来，让他几乎溺死在灭顶的快感里。然而金属性器不会疲软，仍然在他体内有节奏地顶弄碾磨延长他的高潮，令他的阴茎失禁一般不断喷射出一股股精液。托尼浑身脱力像滩烂泥一样躺在床上，连抬一下腿的力气都没有。而盔甲仍然撑在他身前，那根金属性器甚至还插在他的屁股里，性感的英国口音又该死地响了起来，“服务还满意么，sir？”


End file.
